


Secret Needs: Chapter Four

by terisxenite



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-06
Updated: 2006-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terisxenite/pseuds/terisxenite
Summary: Simon has made his choice.  Smut insues.





	Secret Needs: Chapter Four

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Disclaimer: I own nothing, save the idea. Joss Whedon and all affiliated with Firefly have my undying devotion as a proud Browncoat. I’,m just playing with the characters until you make another movie for us (looks hopeful).  
>  AN: Unbetaed  
> M/M, D/s Bondage, mentions of S&M

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: I own nothing, save the idea. Joss Whedon and all affiliated with Firefly have my undying devotion as a proud Browncoat. I’,m just playing with the characters until you make another movie for us (looks hopeful).  
AN: Unbetaed  
M/M, D/s Bondage, mentions of S&M  


* * *

Secret Needs: Chapter Four

## Secret Needs: Chapter Four

There was a moment of hesitation, and then Simon's fingers went to his tie. "Well now I was hoping that you were gonna do that. Any triggers that I need to avoid?" 

"Since I don't picture you trying to choke me, probably not." By this point Simon had taken off his shirt and his hand rested on his belt buckle. Mal nodded at his questioning look, the belt and that which it held were removed. "Well now, that's a very pretty picture you make. C'mere." Simon crossed the room and stood before him eyes slightly lowered. 

"Now lets set some ground rules. First I'm not one for posturing, so I'll prefer that you meet my eyes. Second, you can call me Mal, you can call me Captain, and if the feelings right at the moment you can even call me god, but not sir or master. Dong ma?" Simon nodded. "Good now last thing. I don't ever intend on you needing to use it, but pick a safe word." 

Simon thought for a moment before speaking. "Well since it's the safest place I know, Serenity will do well I think." 

"Serenity it is then. Any other questions before we begin?" Simon shook his head. "Then why don't you help me get undressed then?" Slender dexterous fingers unbuttoned Mal's shirt and Simon let his hands explore the scars on Mal's chest before pushing the shirt from his shoulders halfway expecting to be rebuked for taking unwarranted liberties. Instead the Captain only smiled at the timid explorations. 

His belt and pants soon fell prey to the same nimble fingers, and he stood before Simon equally bare. "Well now that we're suitably attired I think it's time to get a bit more comfortable." He placed a soft kiss on Simon's forehead. "Go lie down on the bed, and close your eyes. Don't move or open your eyes until I tell you." 

Simon lay down and took a deep breath still not quite believing what he was preparing to do with the Captain. The man who'd taken him and River in when they were in the most danger, the man who's will was the only thing that saved them from the cruel hands of the Alliance, the one who had protected them when his own family had turned on them. A small part of him wondered if Mal would do this for any member of his crew if there was a need, or if he'd caught the longing looks that Simon had been sending when he didn't think the Captain was watching. Before he could think on it further he felt the bed sink under Mal's weight. 

"It turns out that the owner of this fine establishment is an old friend of mine. He wishes us a fabulous stay, and complemented my excellent taste." Simon felt his cheeks growing warm. "Now that surely is a pretty sight." Simon heard a click close to his head, and then felt a ghost of a touch to his cheek. "My friend was kind enough to sign us in for a three day stay, provided that River can go that long without you being there. He also gifted us with what looks to be a fine bottle of wine to celebrate with. But we'll get around to that later, for now though I think I have something I'd rather take a taste of. Open your eyes for me." 

Mal pressed a soft kiss to Simon's lips and when they parted gently caressed Simon's tongue with his own. The kiss remained gentle only ending when the need for air became pressing for both of them. Mal pulled away and gently cupped Simon's cheek. "Lie back and get comfortable Simon." Mal smiled indulgently when Simon sighed as he sank back into the welcoming pillows. "Put your hands over your head." Simon complied and was surprised when Mal produced short lengths of silk and tied his hands to the headboard and his ankles to the footboard with more skill than Simon would have expected. 

"Remember Serenity if you need to. Now since we haven't done this before I'll let you know that unless I tell you otherwise vocal is good. Before this night is over I intend on making you moan, gasp, and quite possibly beg." His breath hitched and his heartbeat raced as Mal trailed his fingers over his chest. "I even wonder if you'll scream for me tonight." 

With that statement his smile grew wider and his mouth claimed Simon's for a kiss. His fingers tweaked Simon's nipples causing his hips to lift up as far as his bindings would allow. Simon felt Mal's smirk grow against his mouth. "I think that would be a yes." He cupped Simon's cheek with his hand, eyes wild and dangerous. "Always so pretty and so proper. It's going to be a pleasure watching you let go." Mal's hands inched slowly down Simon's sides and caressed the faint line of hair that led to his goal. 

"Now don't be getting to used to this, I plan on teasing you plenty tonight, but at the moment I don't think that it would be fair." This was said with Mal aiming his gaze at Simon's angry and weeping erection. "Consider this first time a gift." With little more warning than that Simon's cock was enveloped by Mal's calloused but gentle hand. A few strokes and he felt like he'd died and gone to heaven or would have if it hadn't been for the chafing. Lube would have been wonderful, but Simon would be damned before he'd mention it. If he mentioned it Mal just might stop, and that would be more torturous. Then the movement stopped suddenly. 

"Now Simon is the fact that you tend to limp back onto Serenity an indicator that you enjoy pain? Or have you just found clumsy partners?" 

"More like a string of them actually." Simon smiled shyly. 

"Somehow I rather thought that was the case." He reached over onto the bedside table and picked up a small bottle of oil, squeezed some of the slippery stuff onto his hands, and then proceeded to warm them up by rubbing his hands together. This time when his hands found Simon's cock they slid easily causing gasps and moans of pleasure as he increased in speed. "That feel better bao bay?" A heartfelt whimper of agreement was all Simon could manage. "Thought that it might." 

Mal turned his wrist and flicked the drops of moisture gathered at the head of Simon's cock. He could tell that Simon was close so he leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "That's it bao bay. Come for me Simon. Come for me right now." At Mal's command Simon exploded sending out warm steams over his stomach and Mal's hand. He was shocked when Mal brought his hand to his mouth licked the remnants from his fingers. "Not bad Simon, if you're real good I might take a taste of that from the source later on." 

With gentle hands Mal unfastened the bindings on Simon's wrists and ankles gently rubbing the stiffness from his shoulders and checking the feeling in his hands. "Are you comfortable?" A contented sigh and nod from Simon was the only answer, Mal picked up a glass of water from the side table and put it to Simon's lips. After a few sips of water for each of them he put the glass back on the table. "Ready for another round?" Simon nodded enthusiastically. "Alright for this you've got a choice hands and knees or facing me?" Simon's cheeks colored. "I'd like to see you if that's all right?" 

Mal smiled and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Facing me it is then. Now I want you to get yourself ready for me." Mal winced as Simon began fingering himself without the benefit of lubricant. "Wuh de ma, Simon what are you doing?" 

"I'm preparing myself as you asked?" The sheer confusing on Simon's face along with the slight uncertainty in his tone made Mal feel like a heel, and it gentled his next question considerably. 

"I thought you said that you weren't into pain bao bay?" 

"I'm not." 

"So why are you? Wang bao dahn, you mean to tell me that those hwoon dans didn't let you use lube?" Simon shook his head. "Ever?" This incredulous question was again met with a blush. "That does explain a fair good bit." Mal shook his head in disgust at the thought of those careless people Simon'd been with before. Hell no wonder the boy had limped back onto the ship after a weekend. Noticing the look of uncertainty on Simon's face he brought himself back to the present. 

"Well then-" Mal grabbed his hand and gently eased his fingers out. "Looks like the show will have to wait til next time then. For now let me show you what I meant." With that Mal slicked his fingers and placed one at Simon's sorely abused entrance. He didn't let himself dwell on what had been done to Simon, knowing that if he did he might hurt Simon unintentionally in his anger. Instead he filed away planning to think on it more when he didn't have such a fine sight laid out in front of him. 

With a gentle motion he began to work his fingertip into Simon's body ever vigilant for signs of distress or pain on Simon's face. Once his first finger had been accepted smoothly he gently began to work a second finger into join the first. He took to grazing Simon's sweet spot with every thrust, which soon led to panting and moaning on Simon's part. There was little resistance to Mal's third finger and Simon's whimpers increased as Mal latched onto Simon's throat and began suckling. There was a slight wince when he added in the fourth finger, but given how tight the boy was he wasn't going to be taking any chances with him. A few more brushes over his prostate and Simon wasn't wincing anymore, panting heavily yes, but wincing no. 

"That's it bao bay. Now do you understand what I was askin for earlier?" A fevered moan was his only answer. "Simon, I asked you a question." The authority was sharp in Mal's voice, registering through Simon's pleasure slightly. 

"Oh god yes." 

"Well now if this is getting to be a religious experience I think you might just be ready." With that Mal removed his fingers, smiling at Simon's frustrated groan. "Easy now bao bay, you'll have something better before long." 

Simon's breath caught as he watch Mal rubbing the oil that they'd been using onto his cock. Then he slid his hands up Simon's thighs nudging them apart, Simon shuddered at the feel of Mal's head at his entrance and he wanted to whimper from sheer frustration. Mal's unoccupied hand traced soothing circles along his chest and stomach and he began to enter him with slow gentle thrusts. Once he was fully seated inside of him he paused a moment both to enjoy the feel of Simon's warmth and to give the boy time to adjust. 

"Alright Simon?" 

A murmered sigh was all Simon could manage until the look he received from Mal reminded him that he was supposed to use actual words. "'M shiny Cap'n." 

"Good." Mal leaned forward and captured Simon's mouth. It was a willing surrender as Simon gave himself over to the feel of simply being possessed. Looking down at Simon's renewed erection, and his lip a playful nip. "Case I forgot to cover this in the ground rules, don't come until I tell you to." As he trust into Simon's very willing body Mal let his weight come to rest partially on Simon, giving him the feeling of being surrounded. Simon whimpered and gasped in ecstasy and torment as Mal brought him to the edge, and kept him lingering there maddeningly. As the tension between the two of them built Simon closed his eyes focusing on the intense feelings. They snapped open again at the sudden jolt of a warning nip from Mal's teeth. 

"Now Simon you said you wanted to watch, so no closing your eyes dong ma. I want you to feel and see every single second of this." Mal then reached down and cupped the hard evidence of just how much Simon was enjoying their little chat. As his fingers began to circle the head of Simon's cock, he increased the force of his thrusts mercilessly pounding Simon's sweet spot with each thrust. 

"Mal-please. Please." 

"Please what bao bay?" 

"Mh--anything...just please don't stop." 

"Now bao bay even I'm not that mean." 

Simon's words went into a stream on incoherent babble and Mal continued his thrusts feeling the tension coiling inside his belly like a snake getting ready to strike. "Simon..." A thrust of his hips was punctuated by a gasp from Simon. "I-want-you-to-come-for-me-right-now!" As Simon spasmed around him he pumped his warm seed into the grasping channel, and watched the stars appear before his eyes. 

He collapsed fully on to Simon in exhaustion, and stated there for a few very long heartbeats before rousing the strength to pull out and roll off of him, drawing disappointed whimpers from Simon. Mal gently pulled Simon close to his chest looking to rid him of the sad kitten look he had upon being exposed to the cold air. A flailing hand managed to find the wet cloth that had been left on the bedside table earlier for just an occasion such as this and they each jumped as Mal wiped the sticky remains of their passion from them with the now cool rag. "Better than waking up glued together at any rate." 

He smiled softly and then gently kissed the marks that he'd left earlier on Simon's throat. The bruises and bite marks showed up so prettily against Simon's pale skin, and he knew there be no doubting that he'd been claimed. It had been Mal's experience that in places like these it was best not to leave such things open to question. "These are going to make nice brands later when I take you out." 

"Out?" 

"Well yes bao bay, you didn't think that I was going to keep you hidden away like I was ashamed of you did you? Don't you be worried about that, I'll take care of things." He smiled and gently kissed the marks he'd left. "Besides this is one of the few places we're like to ever be that folk won't be offended and the like should my restrain falter while in the company of such a handsome young man." 

Simon gulped, and looked at Mal with huge frightened eyes. "You mean-in public?" 

"Why yes Simon I do, don't worry you'll forget that there's anyone else there...till the catcalls start anyway." Seeing the look of near panic Mal softened a bit and smiled at him. "Of course if you're not comfortable with that you can always just wear me out to the point that leavin this room is the last thing on my mind." 

Simon gave a shy smile. "I think I'd like to take a shot at that." He buried his face in Mal's shoulder taking in the warmth and comforting scent of his recent lover. "What would you like me to do?" 

"Mh for the moment I think some shut eye would be a good start." 

"Does that mean I have to move?" 

Mal tisked and shook his head. "Honestly doc, I don't know what they taught you in that fancy medacad of yours, really a body could catch a chill in here, and we'd never hear the end of it if we both went back to Serenity sick." 

"Guess that means we need to stay close then, share warmth and body heat." 

"See Simon now you're getting the picture." He gently pressed a kiss to Simon's forehead. Now bao bay sleep sweet. We have lots to do tomorrow." 

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. If you like it let me know, if you don't like it let me know. Thanks to those who've done so already. This is my first time writing slash. Comments given that would be very happily received. I've already gotten a great idea for a plot twist from one of you.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Secret Needs: Chapter Four**   
Author:   **Teris Xenite**   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  ***slash***  |  **14k**  |  **02/06/06**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Simon   
Pairings:  Mal/Simon   
Summary:  Simon has made his choice. Smut insues.   
Notes:  Disclaimer: I own nothing, save the idea. Joss Whedon and all affiliated with Firefly have my undying devotion as a proud Browncoat. I&#8217;m just playing with the characters until you make another movie for us (looks hopeful).   
AN: Unbetaed   
M/M, D/s Bondage, mentions of S&M   
Sequel to:  Secret Needs: Chapter Three   
  



End file.
